Di Peron Itu
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Aku melihatnya lagi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu dengan luka di sepanjang wajah kirinya. Hampir setiap hari dia berada disini. Di peron stasiun nomor 7a ini.Untuk seme-ku tercinta: Jeevas Revolution.Warning: pair MattMello dengan Misa POV. RnR?


AN: Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk Seme aku Jeevas Revolution. Mudah-mudahan kau suka Matt ^^

Di Peron Itu

Disclaimer :

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Di Peron Itu © MelloLoveMatt (baru ganti pen name lagi)

Pair: disini pairnya MattMello bukan MelloMisa!

Warning: Mungkin shou-ai, Misa POV,pendek, gaje, judul sama isi mungkin gak nyambung, dll.

INGAT! Don't Like Don't Read! Saya gak terima FLAME!

Maafkan saya kalo ada fic yang sama dengan ini karena ide ini terlintas begitu saja dikepala saya saat hampir ketiduran di kelas #plak

Mood saya lagi angst banget

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

**Misa POV**

Aku melihatnya lagi**. **Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu dengan luka di sepanjang wajah kirinya. Hampir setiap hari dia berada disini. Di peron stasiun nomor 7a ini. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang amat disayanginya mungkin. Aku penasaran padanya, hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hai," sapaku. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya hampir mirip denganku, apalagi mata birunya yang sendu itu.

"Boleh kenalan?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan tersenyum manis. Dia meraih tanganku dan menjabatnya.

"Mello," ucapnya lembut.

"Misa, Amane Misa," kupandangi wajahnya yang tersenyum. Sangat cantik untuk ukuran pemuda seumurannya. "Sedang apa disini? Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali disini pada sore hari, apa lagi jam-jam seperti ini," sambungku sambil sedikit bertanya.

"Aku… sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang?" aku menautkan alisku.

"Iya, sudah sejak lama," katanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Oh, boleh aku tahu siapa dia?"

Dia mengangguk kecil. Tangannya meraih kalung rosario yang tergantung di lehernya lalu mengenggamnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Namanya Matt. Dia temanku sejak kecil di panti asuhan. Aku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan sangat mencintainya, sampai-sampai kami berdua rela pergi dari panti untuk menjalani hidup baru berdua."

Kupandangi wajahnya. Mata birunya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia sangat sedih. Setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam, kucoba memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Jadi… kemanakah perginya orang bernama Matt itu?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Mello hanya tersenyum miris. Aku yang hanya melihatnya pun bisa merasakan kepedihan di hatinya.

"Dia… pergi untuk berperang."

"Ber… perang?" aku heran mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mello.' Perang? Ini sudah tahun 2010, mana mungkin ada perang yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin dia menunggu disini sejak Perang Dunia kedua berakhir? Berarti sudah lebih 60 tahun dia berada disini? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan wajahnya saja masih terlihat seperti orang berumur 20 tahunan?' batinku bingung. Mello mengangguk.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku gugup. Keringat menetes dari pelipisku.

Dia menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Maka dari itu, aku menunggunya disini sambil berharap sesuatu yang baiklah yang dialaminya… bukan sesuatu yang buruk seperti…" omongannya terhenti. Sepertinya dia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kematian?" tanyaku pelan. Takut menyakiti perasaannya.

"Iya… dan aku rela menunggunya berpuluh-puluh tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan kabar baik itu. Tapi tidak akan mungkin ya…" air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan sebuah kereta api berhenti di peron ini. Ketika pintu kereta api itu terbuka, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan pakaian perang turun dari sana. Tak ada cacat sedikitpun pada fisiknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Mello. Mello menatap pemuda tersebut dalam.

"Matt…" lirihnya. 'Matt? Tidak mungkin?' batinku.

"Aku pulang, Mell," ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Membuka sebuah lowongan untuk pelukan dari Mello. Mello bangkit dan menerjang pemuda bernama Matt itu.

"Matt! Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya sambil menangis dipelukan Matt. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tertegun dengan sosok Matt. Terlihat sangat nyata. Matt melihat kearahku dan berkata.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Mello ku, nona."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kedua insan itu. Tak berapa lama, pintu gerbong tersebut terbuka lagi. Matt dan Mello menatapku.

"Misa-san terima kasih sudah menemaniku," ucap Mello sambil tersenyum gembira. Aku hanya mengangguk da melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang sudah memasuki gerbong kereta tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal. Semoga kalian bahagia," bisikku. Kereta pun berlalu. Beberapa saat aku terdiam hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Nona, ini sudah hampir malam. Sedang apa disini?" tanya orang yang ternyata petugas di stasiun itu.

"Ah, tadi aku melihat seseorang bernama Mello disini. Paman tahu siapa dia?" tanyaku pada petugas yang terbilang sudah berumur setengah abad itu.

"Mello? Maksudmu Mihael Keehl ya? Dia kakek tua yang tinggal didekat stasiun ini. Dia sering kemari menunggu seseorang yang bernama Matt. Kadang dia juga menemaniku di sini sampai sore. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu dia meninggal dunia. Ada apa ya?" jelas petugas itu panjang lebar.

"Ah tidak… tadi aku sempat melihatnya naik kedalam kereta tua dengan seorang berambut merah."

"Oh, mungkin itu Matt yang menjemputnya, semoga saja jiwanya tenang di sana," kata petugas itu diselingi ucapan doa.

"Ya… semoga saja…"

Aku bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki. Tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah kalung rosario yang sempat digenggam oleh Mello tadi. Aku menoleh kesana kemari. Namun tak kudapati sosok Mello ataupu Matt disana. Aku tersenyum melihat kalung itu dan melangkah keluar dari stasiun itu.

-FIN-

AN: untuk Matt tercinta (jiah) maaf ya ficnya pendek, jelek, gaje begini. Mello udah berusaha lho…

Akhir kata.

R

E

V

I

E

W

*bawa pom-pom* REVIEW! Gak terima FLAME!


End file.
